Episode 17: Where Do Puppies Come From?/Pups on the Loose
Previous Episode <-- --> Next Episode Where Do Puppies Come From?/Pups on the Loose is the 17th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. Despite the fact that it features two stories, this episode is actually a 2-part episode all together. Plot Part One: Where Do Puppies Come From? Two dogs, Lucy and Rusty, arrive at Katrina's puppy pound. Holly tells Lucy and Rusty that everything will be all right, when Katrina shouts at Holly to get away from Lucy and Rusty. To add salt on the wound, Brattina and Catgut arrive on their Capt-o-Copter to chase Lucy and Rusty to Cage One. The Copto-catcher however grabs on to Katrina, and drops Her into a mud puddle, prompting Katrina to ground Her daughter. After Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut leave, Holly reassures Lucy and Rusty not to worry. A trap door opens and Lucy and Rusty slide down into the Pound Puppies' secret headquarters. Lucy then faints. As the Pound Puppies find Lucy and Rusty, Lucy explains to the gang that she is expecting baby puppies. Cooler and Nose Marie then wheel Lucy to bed. Bright Eyes and Whopper were curious about one thing: where do puppies come from? Later, they asked Cooler about the origin of puppies. Cooler tells them, in song, about the birds and bees. Afterwards, Bright Eyes and Whopper thought that "Birds and Bees" meant that puppies come from honey made by bees and went to the kitchen to find honey. Meanwhile, Holly and Nose Marie are by Lucy's bedside. Lucy tells them that she wants a dog food and ice cream sundae with chocolate syrup, limburger cheese, coconut, ketchup, gumdrops, dill pickles, cherries, and beef gravy. After Nose Marie served the dog food and ice cream sundae to Lucy, Lucy ate the whole thing in one bite. Holly and Nose Marie were caught off guard by Lucy's appetite, knowing that "She was hungry!" After Holly went to the kitchen to get whip cream for another dog food and ice cream sundae, she finds that Bright Eyes and Whopper were looking for honey because of the "birds and bees." Holly then explains to them that the birds and bees were a myth, like the stork. She also tells them that the stork brings babies down the chimney. That night, Lucy is in labor and Cooler, Holly, Nose Marie were informed by Rusty that the puppies are expected to be born. Meanwhile, Bright Eyes and Whopper rush outside to find a "stork", which is actually a weather vane, on the top of Katrina's house. They climbed to the top, unaware that Cat Gut and Brattina were on to them with their Capt-o-copter. Bright Eyes and Whopper fell down the chimney and into the living room, only to find a jar of honey and Katrina. Katrina grabs a pillow and Whopper accidentally spills honey on her, covering her with honey and feathers. While Bright Eyes and Whopper make their escape, Brattina's Capt-o-copter accidentally grabs Katrina and the chase resumes outside. After putting down Katrina, the Capt-o-copter had Bright Eyes and Whopper cornered, but not before Cooler rescues Bright Eyes and Whopper in time. Back at the headquarters, Bright Eyes and Whopper told the others that they were confused about the birth of puppies. It was then that Cooler and then others decided to show Bright Eyes and Whopper where puppies come from. As the camera cuts to the door, Lucy gave birth to 3 little puppies. The camera then cuts to Cooler and others, with Rusty, a proud father, Lucy, a happy mother, and three adorable puppies. Part 2: Pups On the Loose At the Pound Puppies' Secret Headquarters, Rusty and Lucy asked Cooler and Nose Marie to babysit the puppies while they were going to find their bones. As soon as Cooler and Nose Marie accepted, a whirlwind appears and sends Cooler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, and Whopper in a spin. The whirlwind is actually Rusty and Lucy's triplet puppies, Candy, Andy, and Mandy, and Rusty tells them to stop. Candy, Andy, and Mandy revealed that they were fighting with each other. Lucy informs them that she and Rusty will be outside finding their bones and the triplets make their promise to be good. However, as Lucy and Rusty, with Cooler, leave via Pupscalator, the triplets immediately glare at each other and their fight resumes. While Cooler escorts Lucy and Rusty to the safest exit, Katrina was demonstrating the Rover-Roper, an invention that uses a rope to catch dogs, and uses Brattina as her test subject. After Lucy and Rusty left, Cooler notices Katrina and her Rover-Roper and gives chase. Cooler gets away afterwards. Back at the Pound Puppies' Headquarters, he noticed that Candy, Mandy, and Andy were still fighting with each other and as soon as they're finished, "they fight some more." Nose Marie came up with an idea that, with Candy, Mandy, and Andy's help, the gang should plan a surprise party for Rusty and Lucy. First, Bright Eyes and Whopper helped Candy, Mandy, and Andy with the decorations. The decorations were a mess, thanks to the triplets' fighting. Later, Nose Marie asks them to help her bake a cake for Lucy and Rusty. The triplets were too busy fighting over who should lick the spoon. The triplets rush outside and the Pound Puppies rush after them, only to find Candy, Mandy, and Andy in danger of getting caught by Katrina and her Rover-Roper. Cooler saves the day by distracting Katrina while Candy, Mandy, and Andy make their escape. Later, despite almost getting caught, the triplets were still fighting over the spoon incident. Holly came up with an idea that the gang should head to the Hall of Puppy Power in order to resolve the triplets' fighting. Later, Cooler and the gang tell the triplets that Puppy Power will show them a new master if they think hard. However, the triplets' fighting got the better of them, for they have broken puppy power. After Cooler informs them the they'll each be living separately, the triplets were shocked and revealed that they can't stand being without each other. Cooler then tells them that if they promise to get along, they will find a new master together. Candy, Mandy, and Andy finally decided that they should not only get along with each other, but also live with a new master, whether a boy or girl. After Lucy and Rusty returned, they learned that the triplets finally stopped fighting and puppy power returned to normal. Later at a farm, Lucy, Rusty, Candy, Mandy, and Andy are living with their new masters while on the top of the hill, The Pound Puppies know that, according to Cooler, "When it comes to teamwork, we Pound Puppies are a winning team." Gallery Where Do Puppies Come From?/Pups on the Loose Voice Cast for Where Do Puppies Come From?/Pups on the Loose Errors In "Where Do Puppies Comes From?", the dog snatcher marquee sometimes changes to Dog Catcher. Plot Hole: In "Pups on the Loose", Cooler licks chocolate ice cream. In real life, chocolate is dangerous to dogs. Therefore, there is no explaination on how Cooler was immune to chocolate. In "Where do Puppies Come From?", Lucy requested her sundae with Chocolate Syrup, which could be considered Toxic, but she was immune from the effects. This plot hole is used again in Peter Pup. After Cooler berates The Three Pups for leaving HQ, Mandy's eyelashes are missing. Trivia Howler makes a brief appearance in this episode. Robert Morse, who provided the voice of Howler, was absent. This is the first episode to feature a plot hole where dogs eat chocolate. Category:Episodes Category:1987 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Bright Eyes Category:Starring Whopper Category:Written by George Atkins Category:Written by Mary Jo Ludin Category:Episodes featuring two segments Category:Season 2 Episodes